As process nodes advance, voltage-dependent design rules are considered in designing integrated circuits (IC) as some of the safe guards for proper functions and/or performance in continuously miniaturized designs. In some approaches, the voltage-dependent design rules include a spacing between shapes in a layout associated with nets of a design determined based on the maximum voltage difference between simulation results of the nets.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.